The present disclosure relates to the field of display, in particular to a thin film transistor, a method for preparing the same, and a display device.
Thin film transistor is a field effect semiconductor device, and plays an important role especially in a flat panel display device. The thin film transistor includes several important components, such as a base, a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode. According to the relative position of the gate electrode to the semiconductor layer, it may be specifically classified into a thin film transistor with a top gate structure and a thin film transistor with a bottom gate structure. With the development of display technology toward a high resolution, a large size, and a high frame rate, there is a higher demand for the drive capability of the thin film transistor.
Currently, the thin film transistor is driven by a gate voltage, thereby turning on a channel and the thin film transistor. However, since the gate insulating layer is too thick, the capacitance of a passivation layer is too small, and a voltage of above 1 V is required in order to turn on the thin film transistor.